


the usual

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: broken records (Baccano! omegaverse) [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet, Dallas is an Omega wishing he was an Alpha, and Luck is an Alpha wishing he was an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the usual

**Author's Note:**

> In order to understand this better, you might want to read my [Omegaverse meta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015388) that is the basis for pretty much all of my omegaverse stories. The only difference for this story is that the people don't have any animal features (no ears, no tail, etc.) though their instincts are still strong, they do refer to their children as pups and/or whelps depending on the age, and if Omegas repress their heat for too long (go through too many heats without being knotted) they go into a state where their only instinct is to have sex with their bonded Alpha.

**1930**

The first time they meet, Dallas is an Omega wishing he was an Alpha, and Luck is an Alpha wishing he was an Omega.

Luck wouldn't go so far as to call himself “transgendered”, as those ones are sometimes called, but damn if being an Alpha doesn't make him feel pressured at times. Pressured to find a mate, settle down, and have pups. Pressured to be assertive, and strong, and emotionless. Pressured even more than he already is, as a Mafia boss. But it's fine, because he's been pretending to be something he's not for a long time. Still, sometimes he wishes he's an Omega, just to take the stress off of his shoulders.

And then there's Dallas. He'll never admit to anybody that he's an Omega, and the only way you'd tell is if you saw him without a shirt (which never happens) or got close enough to catch his scent (which almost never happens, considering how snappish and aggressive he is). His father wouldn't let him into the “business” (dealing drugs) before he died, saying that “Omegas are too weak for a job like this” (which he'd never say in front of Dallas's mother). Most of Dallas's thuggish, and often ruthless, behavior stems from the terrible complex he developed as a result of his father's expectations; be good, be polite, be needy, be obedient, find yourself an Alpha, and bear presentable pups.

He's determined to prove his father wrong, to rebel against him, and it's why he's kept every Alpha who's ever approached him safely at bay. Most of them only wanted his money, anyway. He wasn't mushy, with the whole “marry for love” thing, but hell if he was going to lay around and just _let_ some Alpha push him around, simply be there as a trophy and to give them as many babies as he could before he couldn't anymore.

But then, through a series of unfortunate events that land him in the Gandor's field of vision, Luck and Dallas meet. He's got a box full of liquor under one arm (that's not really liquor at all, but is really the elixir of immortality, but he doesn't know that at the time), and some heated words lead them to get into a fight.

Luck is surprised that Dallas can hold his ground against him, so he takes him and his box to his best friend Firo's party that night. Everything goes to shit a few hours later, they become immortal, Firo devours some old guy on fire, Dallas's buddies get run over by a car and everyone resumes partying. You know. The usual.

(Nobody says anything, but they can tell by the way those two idiots laugh that they're gonna be way more than friends.)


End file.
